The consumption and development of media communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to both service providers and consumers. In particular, new set-top boxes, gaming devices, televisions, and network devices that are wirelessly enabled are constantly being released.
Wireless network devices are required to go through various forms of testing to ensure compliance with applicable communications and formatting standards, and technical requirements set by standard setting organizations (SSOs), governments, industry groups, companies, service providers, or other applicable parties. Performing wireless tests, including evaluation and analysis for wireless network devices, such as a set-top boxes, residential gateway, or modems, may be time consuming, difficult, and complicated when performing tests for multiple wireless network devices.